


A Perfect Scent.

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Omega Adam, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: #SUMMERTIMESLICK Quick FicletsDay 3: Scent





	A Perfect Scent.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



Adam was never a sniffer. He found it rude, he never did it to his mother when he was a pup. And a part of him had hoped he would never do it to his mate if he ever found one.

He found his biggest love in Jean. That had been very stupid of him, considering the alpha was involved in some very much illegal activities. But Adam was no saint and after the birth of their first pup, Emma, he decided that as long as he didn't die, he didn't care.

Jean was everything he wanted, rich, handsome, sweet and devoted. He had manly features, a great sense of style and a huge alpha cock to fuck him with until he managed to convince him to have a pup.

And after only a few months of giving birth Adam noticed he was scenting. All the time. When they went to bed, when they bathed, when Jean got back from work, when he was back from his. His first reaction was to hug him and gently press his nose into his neck, rubbing like a purring kitten against his mating gland.

It comforted him, it made him feel safe, even if he wasn't entirely sure of being scared. Sometimes he just wanted to dwell in the smell. Like now.

Baby Emma was sleeping on his chest, just as he was resting against Jean's. He felt the urge to stand up and break this sloppy cheesy family scene. But when Emma let out a tiny sound of contempt he just didn't dare to move. Instead, he pressed against his mate and turned his head to kiss him gently.

"What's up with you, little mouse?" 

Jean asked with a pleased smile, raspy voice drowsy from the summer afternoon heat that had them both as sleepy as their daughter. Adam followed the alpha's hand as it moved to rest on the back of the baby's head in a subtle expression of care. Adam wanted to punch him in the face and then ride him until dawn.

"Nothing" Adam replied and dived into his neck to scent again. Jean was more than happy to allow it, so driven by the confidence it reflected.

More than pheromones, more than lust, more than cologne or blood, what he smelled was pure unadulterated Jean.

It was the most perfect scent.


End file.
